


We will be

by Julie_Cavalieri263



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Cavalieri263/pseuds/Julie_Cavalieri263
Summary: My own take on what happened in episode 9 of sk8 the infinity, yet an angstier version of it.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	We will be

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic~~
> 
> I just wanna release since I just finished binge watching the first 9 episodes of the anime so please dont judge hehe lovelots💙

\- takes place after Adam's race with Cherry -

"Aaand there you have it folks! In the race between the competitor, Cherry Blossom —Adam remains undefeated!" the announcer booms on the microphone.

The people present at S during the moment screamed and cheered for the victory of their founder. They looked up to the man with admiration and wonder as Adam continued to flaunt his victory through the screen.

And when Adam announced about finally— _finally_ founding his Eve in Langa's form, the screams for the two to compete grew louder as they all screamed for Adam's upcoming victory.

Joe clenches his fist from where he stands. He's infuriated by the way they could laugh as if the man they adored didn't just do something so brutal, they cheered him on as if no one's life was at risk due to the fucking stunt he pulled to assure his vistory.

_They all congratulated him as if their idol wasn't some lying and cheating piece of shit._

With teeth clashing against each other and his knuckles turning white, Joe suddenly felt a hand suddenly place on top of his shoulder, seeing Shadow and Miya beside him with a somber look on their faces. Miya also shook his head no to him—as if telling him that it was pointless to engage with a man like Adam.

In order to relieve himself of the anger he was feeling, he walked away from where he stood.

He still had to look for Cherry. 

\-----------------------------------------------

While jogging around the arena to find his Pink headed rival, he saw Langa aimlessly walking around also with his broken snowboard in hand. 

Tch, he may have comforted him when he won earlier but that doesn't mean that he's gonna help the kid with whatever he was looking for _now, he still had priorities._

"Langa, why are you still here? Most of the skaters have already gone home. You should too, your mother may be worried about you" Joe said as he reached the younger male.

Langa only shook his head and frowned at him. "I can't leave yet Joe. I saw Reki here in this very area when we were racing. I was hoping to see him again— but I've been looking ever since our match finished and he still missing." answered the boy.

Joe shook his head at the obvious dilemma in front of him and spoke" Look kid, if he doesn't want to be found then you'll never find him. For now, help me find Cherry. 

Langa hesitated for a second before silently nodding and walking towards the race track to see where Cherry might have been.

Joe sighed. It wasn't like he was worried for Cherry's physical form anyways since he knew that despite that feminine figure and look, Cherry was tougher than anyone he knew. So a simple skateboard to the face shouldn't be fazing him too much.

Only if Joe realized how wrong he truly was.

In a dirt pile near the finish line, Cherry sat silently with his head tucked in the middle of his knees. Joe sighed once more before approaching the sakura-haired male.

"You know that loss doesn't make you any weaker don't you? That man was a sick cheater. His win doesn't and shouldn't count as an achievement" Joe said as he sympathized with his beloved.

"He... He hit me with his board....it hurt so much Kojiro...the hard material of his board slammed through my head as if I was made out of clay, The wheels of hisbboard hit my nose like bombs, and the spikes on the edges scarred my skin than anyone ever could......it hurts so badly Kojiro, but not my head, nor my pride was shattered. It was my heart.... I thought that we at least were special for him... I thought he would've spared us, _spared me... But all of that was just me wishfully thinking of the impossible "_ Cherry says with tears escaping his eyes, his expression droopy.

" You can't keep on looking at him as if he was still the guy we befriended in High School, Kaoru. People change and apparently, he changed for the worst. He brings the worst out of skating and uses his power to his advantage. We're not his friends anymore, and neither is he for us. We have to accept that" Joe answered with a coench of his hand.

Dropping his head on his best friend's shoulder, Cherry leaned on Joe for support as he spoke. "But he said.... We were....."

The sudden silence in Cherry's voice scared Joe when he noticed it. He shook the boy in hopes of waking him up and telling him to continue, but that's when Cherry's head lolled off him and that's where he felt it.

_Blood. Wet and oozing blood from the back of Cherry's head._

The next thing he knew was he was running towards Langa, shouting for him to call an ambulance. 

\---------------------------------

The next thing he knew was he was sitting in a hospital chair beside Cherry's bed. He held his beloved's hands, and silently prayed to any deity or Lord to somehow make Cherry live through this.

The doctor who checked Cherry earlier said that there was nothing to he worried about, as the wound on the back of Cherry's head was caused by a sudden wrong fall which caused the skin on the back of his head to open. The wound wasnt deep and was stitched right away, so Cherry was out of harm's way.

But that didnt mean that would stop Joe from worrying. The love of his life lied on that bed after all. 

\-----------------------------------------------

True to the doctor's words, Cherry was indeed out of harm as the said man woke uo early in the morning, only to find his muscle-man bestfriend holding his right hand tightly, as if he was afriad to let him go.

Cherry smiled and stroked Joe's head lovingly.

_'thanks for saving me, mon soleil'_

\------------------------------------------------------

Joe tended to Cherry's needs and wants as soon as he woke up. From the most complicated of needs like getting him medicine from the pharmacy, moving his bed near the air conditioning—to the simplests of tasks such as getting a glass of water and drinking from it.

At first, Cherry was enjoying from it—I mean who wouldn't?! The infamous, strong and handsome Joe was going all soft on him. But when it started going on for the next few days, Cherry knew he had to speak up.

"Hey, Kojiro?"

"What's up?"

"You know that you don't havr to do this right? I mean taking care of me and all?"

Joe smiled at him before answering him simply "I do this because I want to"

But Cherry wasnt fazed or swayed by the man's sweet talk.

"You feel guilty, dont you?"

As soon as Cherry popped the million dollar question, it was as if Joe's system shut down and he gave of the saddest expression Cherry has ever seen him make in their whole life.

That's when Cherry knew that this man truly and sincerely had wanted nothing but his forgiveness.

"Look Cherry, if I was only faster or maybe if I didnt provoke you too much in fighting Adam, then maybe you wouldn't have---"

Joe was suddenly cut off when Cherry suddenly gripped his jaw in his finger tips and turned his face to look into those sakura eyes he fantasized so much. 

" i dont like this. You acting as if I'm some fragile bottle isnt doing me any good, yet annoys me more. If you really want to make up to me, then treat me how you nornally treat me. After that I'll l forgive you" cherry said sincerely as he stared into Joe's eyes.

When the man didn't answer, Cherry nudged him again. 

"... We're okay? Kaoru?" Joe asked in a whisper.

And with a smile, Cherry answered him. "Yes Kojiro. We're okay and we always will be. As long as we're by each other's sides, nothing could d possibly go wrong."

With that, Cherry released the blusing boy in front of him and said " Now go home and take a bath. You stink."

Before Joe could leave the room, Cherry called him out. 

" Expect me at your resto by 9pm. Will we be okay by then? " Cherry inquired with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Joe shook his head chuckling before he answered. 

" Yep, we will be"


End file.
